Beauty and the Ninja Turtle
by Ben10magician
Summary: Adobted form the Jacobyel's Parodies For Sale. Justin T. Nocturne was selfish 12-year-old young prince who was turned into a monstrous turtle named Leonardo. Can a beautiful princess belly dancer Princess Eve look past differences and learn to love him?
1. The Cast of BATNT

Adobted form the Jacobyel's Parodies For Sale.. A selfish 12-year-old prince has fallen under a spell and was turned into a monstrous ninja turtle. Can a beautiful princess belly dancer look past differences and learn to love him?

Belle...Princess Eve (My OC)

Extras with Eve...Sora, Kairi, (They traveled with Eve though the village) Roxas, Namine, Blu, Jewel, Sasuke Uchiha, DisneyGal1234, Cedric Diggory, Detective88 A.K.A Raina, Ash w/ Pikachu, Misty, and Brock (just like in this chapter 4 of Jussonic's Mermaid and the Pokemon)

Beast...Justin T. Nocturne/Leonardo (TMNT 2012; wearing Justin's pants (only torn apart), his shirt torn apart and a black cape.)

Prince/Beast's brothers- Pierre/Michalangelo (TMNT 2012), Nemo/Donatello (TMNT 2012), and Christopher Robin/Rapheal(TMNT 2012)

Prince's father- Ben10magician/Master Splinter (voiced by Mako; TMNT CGI Movie Verison)

Prince's mother; Jennifer Nocturne/Soothsayer (Kung Fu Panda 2)

Justin's Brothers' love intrests; Princess Rosa/Naminangela: (My OC love interest for Michelangelo, Princess Camille/ Bridgedella (My OC love interest for Donatello), and Jane Darling/Mona Lisa (a love intrest for Rapheal)

Gaston...Prince John (Disney's Robin Hood)

Maurice...Aladdin and Jasmine

Extra- Mowgli and Shanti

Lumiere...Puss in Boots

Cogsworth...Humpty Alexander Dumpty

Babbette...Kitty Softpaws

Lefou...Jack Punt (Bakugan franchise)

Mrs. Potts...Night Light and Twilight Velvet

Chip...Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor

Footstool...Dipstick

Madame La Grande Bouche...Rapunzel (Tangled)

Monsuier D'arke...Shredder (TMNT 2012)

The Bimbettes...Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy), Cheetara (ThunderCats 2011) and Venus McFlytrap (Monster High)

Phillipe the Horse...Handsome Pegasus (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance; in Spirit Form)

Other Servants: Spongebob Squarepants, Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks, Tor, Gunther, Ulf, Atilla, Bruiser, Killer, Fang, Hookhand, Big Nose, Shorty, Vladamir, Cuddles, Lammy, Mr. Pickles, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Bump, Spectra Vondergeist (Monster High), Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy (Mario franchise)

Stove: ZeFronk (Tasty Time with ZeFronk; with Dom and Sue as an extra)

The Wolves...Shen's Wolf Army (Kung Fu Panda 2)


	2. Prologue: A Powerful Spell

Prologue: A Powerful Spell

As our story begins, we see a forest with animals doing their natural thing and a deer drinking from the creek. But our focus right now is on a beautiful castle that is home of a prince...but let's the narrator explains, shall we?

As we see many portraits on the castle's outside, the narrator spoke, _"A long time ago, in a faraway place of Narnia, there lived an young prince."_

We see a young 10-year-old prince with brown hair, hazel eyes and wearing a red and black soccer attrie, looking selfish and vain on the first stain glass window.

_"And while he had everything that his heart has desired, the prince himself was spoiled, selfish, unkind, and cares only for himself."_

We now see another stain glass window that shows some sort of old woman arriving at the castle, much to the prince's annoyance. We see her showing a beautiful blue rose to the young prince.

_"Then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle, asking for shelter from the bitter cold with a single rose in return."_

Of course, the young prince prince frowns as he turns away the old lady, trying to dismiss her.

_"Disgusted by her haggard appearance, the boy just sneer at the gift and turned the old woman away. Of course, she warns him not to be deceived by appearance as beauty can be found within."_

As predicted, the selfish prince closes the door on her, dismissing the old female unicorn once more. That proves to be a mistake as we see her transform. The young prince looks stunned and horrified as he saw that she has transformed into a beautiful teenage girl, a little taller the the boy, with blonde hair tied into a bun on the top of her head by a brown ribbon with pale skin, black eyebrows, blue eyes, fairy wings and wearing a short, green, strapless dress and green slippers, each sporting a white puffball on the front, named Tinkerbell

_"And when the prince dismissed her once more, the old lady's ugliness disappears, revealing herself to be a beautiful magical fairy named Tinkerbell The prince tried to apologize but, alas, it was too late for she has seen that there was no love in his heart..."_

And thus, we see Tinkerbell sternly tapping her wand onto the shameful boy. Two stained glass windows saw that the human boy hands become hideous and and green scaly with claws.

_"As punishment for his action, Tinkerbell transformed the young prince prince into a hideous ninja turtle, as well as placing a powerful spell on the castle, along with those who live there, transforming them into animals and creatures."_

We now see the present as the castle is now darker and covered with dark clouds...of hatred and such. Inside a room of the place, the former young prince prince, now a ninja turtle, growls as he slashes a picture of himself with his claws before turning away in shame and despair.

_"Ashamed of how monstrous he has become as well as his selfish actions, the ninja turtle concealed himself in his own castle, using a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world that seems to have forgotten him."_

We now see the mirror that glows a bit, along with a familiar rose inside a glass container. That flower is the same one that Tinkerbell offered and allow him to keep despite his rejection before...there is a way to break the spell on him but only through a certain way.

_"The rose that Tinkerbell had offered was in fact an enchanted rose which would continue to bloom until the ninja turtle's 13st birthday."_

We go to outside the castle with thunder and rain continuing onward.

_"If the ninja turtle could ever learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the last petal fall...then the spell would be broken. If not, the young prince would be doomed to remain a ninja turtle forever. As the years passed however, it appears that he has fallen into despair and lost all hope...for who could ever learn to love...a ninja turtle?'_

Author's note Wow, what a sad beginning; I betcha things would get better, right? In the next chapter, we meet the heroine, the beautiful Princess Eve the bellydancer, as she and her friends heads into village while a musical number is played. We also meet the arrogant Prince John, who wants to marry her, as well as his henchman Jack Bolt, as well as Eve's parents and simblings. Read, review and suggest.


	3. That Princess Eve

**Chapter 2: That Princess Eve**

After we see the title, we see a very beautiful Arabian girl, about 14-years-old, with long blackish brown wavy hair, beautiful brown eyes and a lovely smile. She wore an bluish-green belly-dancer's bra-like top(showing her belly and breast cleavage), with darker blue-green trimmings and with coins on it, dark blue/green chocker with coins, wristband and earrings, a long matching skirt with dark blue/green waistband, and cream-colored rim on the middle and dark bluish green rims on the bottom, and light blue slip-on shoes and is carrying a book. Her name is Princess Eve.

With her was an 15 year old teenage boy with light and dark brown spiked hair, black suit, big yellow shoes and wears an crown necklace. His name is Sora. With him was a 15 year old teenage girl with short brown hair, pink dress with a black belt, and light purple shoes. Her name is Kairi, Sora's girlfriend. As the four of them left their home cottage, Princess Eve began to sing.

Princess Eve: **Little Town, is a quiet village**

**Everyday like the one before**

**Little town, full of little people**

**Waking up to say…..**

At the Village, various villagers popped out of their windows to greet.

Villagers: **Bonjour!, BONJOUR!, Bonjour, bonjour,**

**Bonjour!**

Princess Eve: **There goes the baker with his trade like always**

**The same old bread and rolls to sell**

**Every morning just the same**

**Since the moment that we came**

**To this poor provincial town**

"Good morning, Eve." Greeted a wizard named merline as she walked to the front of '_**'Merlin's Baker Store**_

"Morning, Merlin." Eve replied.

"Where are you heading?" Merlin asked.

"The downtown library! I've just finished the best story ever. It's about this young boy, a beautiful girl with a bird, bat, and a cat and a tiger and…" Eve began. (A.N: That was referring 'Mowgli and the Tiger' from 'Jussonic's Make Mine Toon Music' parody.)

"That's nice." Merlin said and looks in the window, "Wart! The baguettes! Hurry up!" Eve shrugged and walked off, while Misty, Dawn and May watched her.

Misty, Dawn and May: **Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question**

**Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?**

Abby Lincoln: _**Never part of any crowd**_

Wallabee Beetles: _**'Cause her head's up on some cloud**_

Everyone (but Astrid): **No denying she's a funny girl, that Eve**

Princess Eve, Sora and Kairi jumped on the back of a trolley, while other people say hello.

Wilbur Robinson: _**Bonjour **_

Penny (Bolt): _**Good day**_

Wilbur: _**How is your fam'ly?**_

Orihime Inoue: **Bonjour **

Ichigo Kurosaki: _**Good day**_

Orihime: _**How is your wife?**_

Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat: _**I need six eggs**_

Logan/Wolverine: _**That's too expensive**_

Princess Eve: **There must be more than this provincial life**

Princess Eve and her friends hoped off the wagon just as it reached their destination, Belle's Book Shop. They was greeted by an young princess of the same name.

"Hey, Princess Eve and Friends!" Belle greeted as Princess Eve opened the door.

"Hello," Kairi replied, as Princess Eve handed the book to Belle. "I came to return the book I've borrowed" Princess Eve said.

"Finished already?" Belle asked.

"It was so good, Princess Eve couldn't put it down. You got anything new?" Sora asked.

Belle shrugged, "Not since yesterday."

"That's okay." Princess Eve browsed the shelf and picked out a book. "I'll borrow this one."

Belle scanned the title. "That one? You've read it twice!, it reminds me of an old book I have".

"But it's my favorite! Daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" Princess Eve said.

Giving Princess Eve the book, Belle said, "If you like it that much, it's yours"

"But Princess Belle-?"Princess Eve began to protest as she began to leave the shop.

"I insist!" Belle said with a smile. She waved goodbye as she added, "Say hi to your father for me!"

"Thanks!, Thank You Very Much" Princess Eve said as she walked past Charlie B. Bakin, Ithcy Itchifrod, and Dogder (from Oliver and Company)

Charlie, Itchy, and Dodger: **Look there she goes**

**That girl is so peculiar**

**I wonder if she's feeling well**

Girls: **Dreaming of a far-off place**

Guys: **And her nose stuck in a book**

Villagers: **What a puzzle to the rest of us**

**That Princess Eve**

Princess Eve sat by a fountain surrounded by Pikachus and opened her book.

Princess Eve: **Ah, isn't this amazing**

**It's my favorite part because**

**You'll see**

She showed a page to a little Pikachu.

Princess Eve: **Here's where she meets Prince Charming**

**But she won't discover that it's him**

**Til chapter 3**

Soon, the Pikachus' owner, Ash Ketchum, showed up. "C'mon, guys." He waved hi to Princess Eve, who waved back and continued her walk with her friends. She passed Dora and Fransisco Marquez's shop.

Dora: **Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty**

**Her looks have got no parallel**

Fransisco: **But behind that fair facade**

**I'm afraid she's rather odd**

**Very different from the rest of us**

Villagers: **She's nothing like the rest of us**

**Yes, different from the rest of us is Princess Eve**

Above the crowd of villagers was a flock of geese. But their peaceful flight was shattered when one of the geese got shot and sailed to the ground.

Below was a figure. It was an young boy with yellow hair, wears a light green vest, white long-sleeved shirt with some blue prints, and dary gray pants. His name is Jack Punt.

Jack opened a sack for the goose to fall in, but it landed by his side. He picked it up and ran to meet someone in the shadows.

"Wow, ya didn't even miss a shot, Prince John!" Jack said excitedly. "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

A person carrying a rifle walked out of the shadows. He was a slender lion without his mane and with his golden jeweled crown too big for his head, making his lion ears hold it up. He had golden eyes, black nose and brownish fur. He wore a huge red robe with white fur-line, a light blue shirt, jeweled rings, and brown sandals. The lion was named Prince John

"I know," Prince John said haughtily as he walked past his flunkies. Jack picked up his sack of geese and animal hide.

"No beast alive can stand a chance against you!" Jack laughed. "Or any girl, for that matter."

"It's true, Jack," Prince John said as he pulled Jack by the arm. "And I have my eye set on that one!" At "that one," he pointed at Princess Eve at a grocery stand.

Jack made a face. "The inventor's daughter?"

"She's the one!" Prince John smiled. "The luckiest girl I'm going to marry!"

"But she-" Jack began but was cut off when Prince John shoved him in his direction.

"She is the most beautiful belly dancer in town!"

"I know!" Jack was cut off again when the butt of Prince John's rifle smacked him in the face.

"And she's the best! Don't I deserve the best?" Prince John demanded.

Jack nodded. "Of course you do!" he said. Then Prince John began to sing.

Prince John: **Right from the moment**

**When I met her**

**Saw her**

**I said she's gorgeous**

**And I fell**

Prince John looked into his reflection on a pot while Princess Eve walked right past him.

Prince John: **Here in town**

**There's only she**

**Who's as beautiful as me**

**So I'm making plans to woo**

**And marry Princess Eve**

When Prince John saw Princess Eve disappear into the crowd, he took immediate action to follow her (stalker). He went past three girls named Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy), Cheetara (ThunderCats 2011) and Venus McFlytrap (Monster High).

All 3: **Look there he goes**

**Isn't he dreamy?**

**Mr. Prince John**

**Oh he's so cute (A.N. Eww)**

**Be still**

**My heart**

**I'm hardly breathing**

Villagers: **He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute**

The girls fainted, while the villagers, Princess Eve, and her friends continued their business. Prince John continued to follow Princess Eve.

Villagers: **Bonjour! **

**Pardon**

**Good day**

**Mais oui**

**You call this bacon**

**What lovely grapes**

**Some cheese**

**Ten yards**

**One pound**

**I'll get the knife**

Prince John: **Excuse me**

**Please let me through**

Villagers: **This bread**

**These fish**

**It's stale**

**They smell**

**Madam's mistaken**

Kairi and Princess Eve: **There must be more than this provincal life**

Prince John: **Just watch**

**I'm going to make Princess Eve my wife**

Just when Prince John was about to reach Princess Eve, the crowd bunched up again. But Princess Eve found a way to get ahead of them.

Villagers: **Look there she goes**

**That girl is strange but special**

**The most peculiar young girl**

**It's a pity and a sin**

**She doesn't quite fit in**

**She really is a funny girl**

**A beautiful but funny girl**

**She really is a funny girl**

**That Princess Eve!**

Princess Eve turned towards the villagers, thinking that she just heard them talk about her. But the villagers quickly returned to their business, and Princess Eve went back to her book. Just then, Prince John jumped in front of her.

"Hello, Princess Eve," Prince John greeted.

"Hello Prince John," Princess Eve replied, then Prince John snatched her book from her hand. Now she was getting annoyed. "Prince John, can Princess Eve have her book back? Snow said.

Prince John made a face as he flipped through the pages, "How can you read this? There's no pictures!"

"It's called using your imagination" Princess Eve said.

Prince John tossed the book aside, and it landed in the mud. "Princess Eve, it's about time you get your head out of those books and pay attention to more important things..." He gave a flashy smile. "...like me!" Kitty, Cheetara, and Venus sighed dreamily from across the street. "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a girl like you to read so much. Soon, you'll get some ideas..."

"Prince John, you're positively primeval," Princess Eve said as she wiped the mud off of her book.

"Why thank you, Princess Eve!" Prince John laughed. He guided Princess Eve by the hand as he offered, "How about we go over to my tavern and take a look at my trophies?"

Princess Eve shook her head. "Maybe some other time."

The three girls looked dismayed at Bella.

"What's wrong with her?" Kitty asked.

"She's crazy!" Cheetara added.

"He's gorgeous!" Venus McFlytrap swooned at Prince John

"Yeah" all 3 girls said dreamily.

Princess Eve broke away from Prince John and headed for the road to her house. "Please, Prince John, I can't. I have to go home and help my father. Goodbye."

Jack caught up with Prince John. "Ha! That crazy ol' man!

He needs all the help he could get!" Jack mocked cruelly as he, and Prince John laughed.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Princess Eve snapped at the duo.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Prince John repeated as he smacked Jack in the back of his head.

"My father's not crazy! He's a genius!" Princess Eve said. Suddenly, an explosion sounded from the basement of her house. "Come on" Sora said. As they ran for the house, Prince John and Jack continued to laugh. As he laughed, Prince John knocked Jack over, causing him to fall, he continue to laugh.


	4. Aladdin's Invention

**Chapter 2: Aladdin's Invention.**

Eve, Sora and Kairi ran to the basement and opened the doors, with smokes pouring out. In the basement, a young man is in a barrel, struggling to get out, until it broke, while the women fanned the smokes off of herw hile coughing.

The man is 23-years-old Arabian man with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a little red hat, a purple vest, white baggy pants with a small patch near the right knee, a thick and a brown band around his waist. He was also bare feet. His name is Aladdin, Eve's father.

The woman was a beautiful 22-year-old black haired Arabian princess with brown eyes. She wore a blue jewel head piece on her head, red lipstick, a sleeveless light blue top, blue pants, and yellow shoes. Her name is Princess Jasmine, Aladdin's wife and Eve's mother

"Mom? Dad?" Eve asked, while she went downstairs, coughing.

"How the heck did THAT happen?"Jamsine asked as Aladdin pulled the barrel off, along with his pants but he pulled them back up.

"Mom, dad, re you okay?" Eve asked.

"Don't worry Eve, we're okay." Jamsine smied

"Yeah. We're just about to give up on this hunk of garbage!" Aladdin kicked the machine and then hopped about, whining and holding his foot.

Two kids walked in, giggling. One was an Indian boy around twelve-years-old, had brown eyes, messy black hair, wearing a red t-shirt, dark red trunks, brown shoes and a brown hunter's hat. His name is Mowgli the Wolf Boy, Aladdin and Jasmine's son and Eve's little brother.

And the other was a 12-year-old Indian girl with brown eyes, shoulder-lengh black hair (tied in two ponytails apart from each side), red dot on her forehead and wore gold eyerings and waist bracelets, a pink strapless dress with a red rim at the chest area. Her name is Shanti, Aladdin and Jasmine's daugther and Eve and Mowgli's sister.

"You're always saying that." Shanti giggled with a smile.

"Well, he's right this time, children! There's no way we can get this boneheaded contraption to work!" said Jasmine.

"Yes you will, mom, and you and dad might win first prize at the fair this afternoon." Said Mowgli.

"Hmph!" Aladdin crossed his arms stubbornly.

"And become a world famous inventor." Eve smiled and placed her hands on her parents's shoulders.

"You really believe that?"

"Haven't I always?"

"Well, what are we waiting for then? I'll have this thing fixed in no time! Can you hand me that wrench right there?" Aladdin slid under the machine to fix it, while Eve picked up the tool. "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book. Uh, Aladdin… do you think we're weird?" Kairi asked.

"My daugther and mu friends, weird? Now where'd you get a baka idea like that from?" Aladdin asked.

"I don't really know." Sora handed him the tool, "It's just I'm not so sure Eve, Kairi, and I fit in here. There's not very much people to talk to Eve, except for some of my friends like Ash, Misty, Sasuke, Dasiy, Cedric and Raina."

"What about Prince John? He's a handsome fellow." Said Jasmine.

"Sure he may seem handsome, but is absolutely **NOTHING** like his good side. And he's rude, bad-tempered and a big cry-baby. *Sigh* I don't know, mom. He's just not the one for me." Eve sat down, upset.

"Well, no worries, because this invention's going to be the start of a whole new life for us. I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try." Aladdin turned on the machine and the Animal rescuer, his girlfriend and the foster sister cringed… but it didn't explode, just like before. The machine began to chop wood.

"It works!" Eve, Sora, Kairi, Mowgli, Shanti, and Jasmine smiled.

"It does? Yes, it does!" said Aladdin.

"You did it, you really did it!" Jasmine hugged Aladdin.

"Hitch up Handsome Pagesus, Eve. We're off to the fair!" a log hits Aladdin's head, knocking him out. Later outside, Eve, Sora and Kairi waved goodbye while Aladdin (wearing a trench-coat and fedora), Mowgli (wearing a black coat) Jasmine and Shanti (wearing a hooded cloak), Mowgli and Shanti left with his machine on a winged horse with a tail is shaped like a wing, and there are also smaller wings placed near its hooves, a pair of small, pink-colored spikes on its cheek and a pair of ribbons on its hair. The Dream Eater emblem is located on the lower neck. This was their sprirt pegasus, Handsome Pegasus.

"Goodbye, dad! And good luck!" said Astrid.

"Goodbye, Eve. And take care while we're gone!" said Aladdin, as he, Jasmine, Mowgli and Shanti now leaving to go to the fair…

_but they were wrong_…

Uh-oh, when the story says that Aladdin Jasmine, Mowgli and Shanti were wrong, meaning that Aladdin Jasmine, Mowgli and Shanti and Handsome Pegasus could got lost. The next part is when Aladdin and Shanti enters Hiccup's castle after being chase by the Lord Shen, Boss Wolf and Shen's wolf army.


End file.
